The present invention relates to networks, and more particularly, to a monitor for a 1394 home network.
The IEEE 1394 standard is an Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) standard for a high speed serial bus for connecting multiple electronic devices. An IEEE 1394 Home Network uses the IEEE 1394 standard to connect multiple devices, each referred to as a node, within a home. Some of these devices autonomously change state over time, and such state changes may involve other devices in the home network. An example of such a home network may include a central controller which turns on a Set Top Box (STB) and a VCR at a pre-programmed time to record a program.
Another example of a possible device in a 1394 Home Network is a temperature sensing device in the home network that reads at any time the current temperature at its location. Further examples include security devices, such as a motion detector or video monitor.
At present, such networks do not periodically collect dynamic information from selected devices in the home network and form a central log for the convenience of a user who wishes to know the history of changes of certain devices over a period of time. Such operations would be very useful to many network users.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a 1394 home network monitor that substantially obviates the problems of prior art 1394 network configurations.
In accordance with the purposes of the invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, the invention comprises a network monitor, including a device for obtaining information by monitoring the state of devices in a 1394 Home Network, and means for storing the obtained information.
The summary of the invention and the following detailed description should not restrict the scope of the claimed invention. Both provide examples and explanations to enable others to practice the invention. The accompanying drawings, which form part of the description for carrying out the best mode of the invention, show several embodiments of the invention, and together with the description, explain the principles of the invention.